


Chikan

by Spideypool is my weakness (CinnabunAngel)



Series: Let's explore kinks, Spideypool style [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Daddy Kink, Don't let Peter's cuteness fool you, M/M, Peter wearing only an over-sized hoodie, Public Sex, So Is Peter, Wade being kinky, he's kinky af, oh lord Wade has tainted Peter, subway/train sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabunAngel/pseuds/Spideypool%20is%20my%20weakness
Summary: Peter and Wade try something different, and try to be more open about their relationship. ---After watching a few train (Chikan) related videos online Wade had the fantastic idea of trying something kinky involving Peter in an over-sized hoodie and a train. --Peter is of legal age (20) and Wade is 26.





	

New York city, roughly 8.4 million people live in the city, about half of the population uses the subway. Peter felt his pulse speeding up, not due to so many people bustling about. No he was used to that by now. He lived and breathed New York air for so long that the amount of people didn't really bother him anymore. No what was the cause of his pulse picking up was due to his boyfriend, to Wade's stupid request.

 

Peter tugged at the over-sized hoodie he was wearing, making sure everything was still very much covered, including the hood being up. He didn't want anyone to tell who he was, so that was one of the positive sides of New York. Everyone was a blur to everyone else. Wade on the other hand was wearing a cocky grin, his own hoodie matching Peter's though with his wardrobe he got jeans to wear. Peter bit his lip as he followed Wade down the steps through the bustling people. Swallowing hard as he tried not to really catch the mumbles and mutters from the surrounding people. It wasn't like they were talking about him, about the fact it looked like had nothing under his hoodie.

 

Chewing his lip he reached out to grasp Wade's hand, glancing up at him giving him the look of "You better remember this later". Wade's only reply was a chuckle and him purring back, "You look hot baby boy."

 

Peter just groaned as they walked towards the yellow line just before boarding the subway. As they waited for the train to pull up Peter slightly pressed into Wade, his face hiding against the other man's shoulder. He bit at Wade's shoulder though as he felt the man's calloused hand grabbing and groping Peter's butt. Peter knew that the hand belonged to Wade, he knew his hand better than anyone else's.

 

"Wade," He slightly moaned, trying to keep his voice quiet so only Wade heard. Though he was grateful that everyone around them were off in their own little world, more important than noticing either Peter or Wade. Wade smirked glancing down at the brunette leaning down to press a kiss to Peter's forehead.

 

"My cute baby boy," He purred licking his lips knowing that it was only a small wait before they, "I can't wait to start our little fun." Peter bit his lip shuddering knowing what they were going to do went against his normal morals, trying to strive to be a good role model for kids.

 

"Sh-shut up," Peter mumbled but gasped slightly as he felt Wade's fingers roughly rub against his ass, even through the hoodie. He had to fight to urge to let the moan escape his lips. Like a prayer being answered the train pulled up, the people moving gave Peter the chance to move away from Wade to regain his composure the best he could.

 

Spotting the best spot for the activities that were about to play out Peter moved to the furthest spot on the train from the doors. A slightly wave of nervous tingles spread through his body as he felt a much larger man press up against his backside as he was facing towards the window.

 

"Wow, such a brave boy for wearing something so revealing," The hot breath brushed against the nape of Peter's neck sending the electric pleasure of doing something so dirty in broad daylight.

 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Peter simply replied trying to keep his voice even as he reached in front of him to hold onto the small ledge of the window to keep himself steady. He watched as people boarded the train, taking spots close enough to hear him but thankfully had ear buds in to stop that.

 

He felt himself hardening, tenting against the hoodie as there was nothing else underneath. "Is that so pretty boy," The voice purred, teeth nipping at the back of his neck, "The train hasn't even started to move and look at your cute hoodie, it's got a weird tenting going on." Peter felt the excitement of being teased without being touched but his body was needy as it pressed back against the man, rubbing his ass against him.

 

"I might be a bit devious, but I feel something hard in your pants mister," Peter murmured back not looking at the man behind him. Peter bit his lower lip as he felt the man push him closer into the wall, his dick rubbing rougher against his hoodie and the wall. A slight gasp coming from him as he felt the man's hands moving behind him, one hand on his waist as the other unzipped the man's fly.

 

"Wh-what are you planning on doing," Peter stammered, his heart pounding. That's when he felt the man's hand move from where he assumed he was pulling his fly down to under the hoodie Peter was wearing. The man chuckled as he felt nothing but skin then a rubber bit where Peter's asshole was.   
 

"Oh? What's this," The man purred against Peter's ear as his fingers twisted the plug inside of Peter, earning himself moans and whimpers. "Shhh, you don't wanna be noticed do you?" The man teased Peter. Peter shook his head before leaning his head down slightly to bite the back of his sleeved hand.

 

"No," He squeaked.

 

"Such a cute response," The man purred, his calloused fingers teasing along the area that the toy and sensitive skin met, "Maybe I should pull this out and fill you up with a bigger toy~?"

 

Peter swallowed hard, debating if this really was a good idea or not. He glanced towards the side, no one was paying attention to him or the man behind him. He nodded and once again squeaking his reply, "Ye-yes please."

 

"Oooh? You're kinky. You wanna be fucked in the subway? Where so many people could look over and see you getting your ass pumped with cum," The man's words brushed against Peter's ear making him whimper, wanting to be touched more.

 

"Please mister," Peter begged slightly, "Daddy please play with my ass more." Peter took a deep breath before biting his lip as he felt the man yank the toy out of him. His ass twitching as his dick left a dark spot on his hoodie with precum. "Mister please, I want your dick," Peter panted quietly and impatiently, "I want your hard dick."

 

With a grin on the man's lips he didn't hesitate to push his dick inside of Peter's twitching ass. Peter once again bit his sleeve hard, drooling a bit as he felt the familiar shape filling him. He nearly came right there with just being entered.

 

"Fuck, your ass is twitching so much," The man groaned right into Peter's ear. The man slipped his arms around Peter pulling him up so he was standing. The size difference between them pushing the man's cock deeper inside of him. "I bet you play with this hole more than your own dick, huh?" The man teased as he bit Peter's red earlobe.

 

It took everything in Peter not to beg louder to be fucked harder, to have the man's dick deeper and deeper inside, filling him with his thick cum. "I d-don't," Peter managed.

 

"Oooh, not only are you kinky wanting to be fucked in public but you're lying about it?" The man teased as he started to thrust inside of Peter. His movements not quite catching anyone's attention but it made Peter's heart race more.

 

Peter's face was flush red, his gaze glazing over, his dick twitching just as much as his ass as he whimpered hungry to be fucked harder. "I don't kn-know what yo-you're talking about," Peter panted struggling not to break.

 

"Mm, I guess I'll stop now if you don't like it," The man teased. Peter instantly shook his head at the idea of stopping now.

 

"Don't, please don't stop," Peter managed as he tightened around the man's dick as he moved against the man's movement.

 

"Fuck that feels good," The man grunted as he thrusted harder into Peter's tight ass.

 

"M-my dick, tou-touch it," Peter quietly whined knowing he was on the verge of cumming. "Please touch me daddy, I want you to touch it," He continued knowing how to cheat his way into getting what he wanted.

 

"Fuck that's dirty," The man snickered but reached under the hoodie and started to pump the brunette's twitching dick. "You've already got precum drooling from your tip," he teased. Over the speaker the announcement was made that the next stop was coming up shortly. "Mmm, good timing. I'll fill your ass up with cum," The man snickered as he thrusted deeper inside of Peter making him moan slightly.

 

"Yes, please, c-cum inside me," He whimpered, "Fill me up, and plug the toy back i-inside of me." That earned him a chuckle. The man pumped Peter's cute dick harder knowing they were both on a time limit now. The man leaned down biting hard on Peter's shoulder through the hoodie as he came inside of Peter as deep as he could. Peter had to cover his mouth as he gasped and moaned. He came splattering against the inside of his hoodie.

 

Peter squirmed a bit as he felt the man's dick slip out of his ass and the toy popping back into place. Peter turned and grasped the man's wrist pulling him down to murmur into his ear, "Bathroom. I'm still horny." He grinned watching Wade smirk.

 

"I really have turned you to the dark side," Wade teased letting the smaller man zip his jeans back up for him.

 

"It's all your fault, so you gotta take responsibility for it," Peter said with a devious grin, "I know my daddy will take good care of me."  Wade snickered leaning down to kiss him deeply before they got off the train.

 

Wade lead the way, his hand grasping tightly onto Peter's making sure to keep his boyfriend close to him not wanting others to see the messy state the younger was in. The restrooms weren't far at least. They slipped in and after making sure there wasn't anyone inside they went to the last stall. Peter was already bent over, leaning against the wall with his hoodie pulled up by the time Wade walked in.

 

"Fuck that's kinky," Wade teased, "Shake your ass for me and beg for it." Peter licked his lips as he shook his ass reaching back to grasp his own ass.

 

"Daddy please fuck me, I've been a bad boy," He begged, "I want your dick inside me sooo badly. I've got your hot cum inside and I still want more." Wade bit his lip as he unzipped his jeans and pulled his hard dick out once again.

 

"How can I say no when you're begging so nicely," He purred closing the space between them, pulling out the butt plug once again. He snickered as he watched his cum from before dribble out of his ass slightly. "Fuck that's hot. I should cream pie you more often," He teased.

 

"Wade, please, I'm so horny," Peter begged, making Wade's dick twitch. He always loved hearing how turned on his cute boyfriend was. Wade rubbed his dick between Peter's ass before finally slipping in earning himself a nice long happy moan. "Oh god Wade," Peter moaned not holding his voice in now, his as pushing back against Wade until his cock was as deep as it could get, "Your cock is so big Wade, I love it."

 

Wade snickered as he grasped hold of Peter's hips, "Yeah? You like my cock, huh? Well daddy will make sure to make you feel very good." Wade pulled back and thrust inside of Peter making sure to rub against his sweet spot. Once again earning another loud silky moan. Wade leaned down kissing at Peter's neck as his hips found a nice rhythm. Peter's moans filling the bathroom, it was nice hearing the man's moans echoing off the walls making him twitch inside of Peter's ass.

 

"Baby boy," Wade groaned against Peter's neck, "Should I cum inside or on your back?"

 

Peter bit his lip as he moved harder against Wade's thrusts, "On my back. I wanna smell like you." Wade couldn't help but chuckle at that before leaning up and pulling his dick out.

 

"Turn around baby boy and sit on the toilet," Wade told him. Peter didn't hesitate as he did as his boyfriend requested opening his mouth as he knew what Wade was planning on doing.

 

"Fuck," Wade groaned as he pumped out his seed splatter Peter's face, covering most of the man's face in his cum.

 

Peter had to end up closing his eyes as his boyfriend came on his face, peeking one eye open as he licked his lips. "Thanks," Peter snickered as he reached forward pumping out any cum that was left, licking the tip clean of cum.

 

"Fuck that's hot," Wade laughed as he shrugged his backpack off, "But I've got your clothes as promised." Peter laughed nodding as he wiped his face clean with the sleeve of the hoodie before pulling it off.

 

"Thanks," Peter said standing up and kissing Wade happily. "That wasn't bad at all, but I'm not sure if I'm brave enough to try that again," Peter laughed taking the bag and quickly changing. "Now, lunch time, because I'm not converting to a liquid diet," Peter teased earning him a real laugh from Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write I think haha. I'm glad people are enjoying my spideypool stuff!! <3


End file.
